infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)
Josuke Higashikata (Often refered to as Jo2uke or Gappy) is one of the eight anchors of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure branch of Yggdrasil. He loops commonly within Fusion Loops and the events of Part 8: JoJolion, hoping to eventually find the truth about his existence. Early Looper Activity Before being told about the nature of the Loops by Ichigo Kurosaki, Josuke would commonly Loop within the events of his life. Josuke attempted to try and get answers as to who he is in his Baseline Loop, only to get killed in new and creative ways by Yotsuyu Yagiyama. Due to being the result of two people fused together, in Fused Loops Josuke often becomes half of whoever he is taking the place of. According to Josuke, it's a hassle and happens often. Surprisingly, despite being in several Loops, Josuke has kept most of his baseline personality as well as his eccentric habits such as sleeping under a mattress for its compression, wearing the same sailor uniform as casual clothes, and shaving with the razor upside down. Josuke has also kept his desire to discover who, or what, he really is despite failing in his Baseline Loops. Powers So far, Josuke has demonstrated that he has kept his Stand Soft & Wet. The Stand allows Josuke to use the ability Plunder in order to steal an aspect or property of a target and be contained in a symbolic soap bubble, as well as transfer the aspect or property to other objects. *Observation: Josuke is able to accurately describe the dimensions of objects such as people and trees as well as the distances from one place to another. He often uses this to unintentionally measure girls' bust sizes, like he has done to Yasuho in canon. *Fused Loop Feedback: Due to his unique Fused Loops, Josuke often takes half of whatever the person he is replacing 'earned' during the Loop. For example: Due to him being half of 'Naruto' in a Fused Loop, he receives half of Naruto's baseline Chakra capacity as well as half of the Kyubi's Chakra. Relationship with other Loopers *Yasuho Hirose: Like canon, Josuke holds Yasuho in special regard for being the first one to find him as well as his friend. He often leaves his 'home arrest' within the Higashikata household to be with her. Josuke has yet to confirm if he has romantic feelings for her or not. *Daiya Higashikata: As in canon, Daiya is extremely in love/obsessed with Josuke though he does not hold the same feelings for her. Josuke has noticed that Daiya seems to become more clingy in every Loop and wonders if she's Looping as well. *Friends/Family of other Loopers: Due to the nature of Josuke's unique Fused Loops, his appearance and eccentricities often confuse and traumatize the friends and family of whoever he's replacing. One prime example is when he unintentionally traumatizes Yuzu Kurosaki by having his pants slip and show her his four testicles, which he has by being the fusion of two people. He feels bad about the traumatizations, but does not understand why his unique genitalia seems to produce such a reaction. References Josuke's Introduction Loop http://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/jojos-bizarre-time-loops.283857/page-2#post-12985397 Category:JJBA Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Anchor